


Spicy

by crystalblue19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Jealous Neji, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One armed Sasuke, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalblue19/pseuds/crystalblue19
Summary: [Hinata x Various] A place for saucy oneshots.





	1. SasuHina

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crossposting this from my FF account, just incase it gets deleted there.
> 
> Basically a lemon compilation of various Hinata pairings with Sasuke up first lol I wanted to write a lemon with him only having his one arm~
> 
> Warning for lemoooon, of course, and one armed Sasuke being dominant~

Sasuke grunted, onyx eyes narrowing into a glare once the blue haired woman occupying his lap tossed his shirt to the side after helping him pull it off.

He didn't ask for help taking it off.

But his girlfriend's instinctive kind nature had her grabbing the hem of the shirt without permission and peeled it off for him after seeing him struggle with his one arm.

Sure, it's harder to do things with just one hand.

But not impossible.

It's not like he's disabled and can't do things for himself. And the last thing he wants is to be treated like a baby by his lover.

She was either ignoring his offended glare or didn't notice it for she was now happily planting soft kisses down the length of his chiseled torso, gaining a grunt out of the raven haired male. Skin jumping at the moist feeling of her tongue dipping into his bellybutton, glare softening at her pleasing ministrations.

"Hina-hnngh," He was cut off by her tongue departing from his bellybutton to boldly engulf his length between plush lips. He didn't even notice when she undid the front of his pants to release his erection. She wasted no time in pleasuring him as she hollowed out her cheeks, bobbing her head up and down his throbbing length vigorously, ripping a strangled groan out of her stoic boyfriend when a hand slipped under to cup his balls, massaging them gently as the other hand curled around whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Fingers curled around the bedsheet at the wet heat surrounding his thick shaft, head unnoticeably tipping back with a look of ecstasy taking over his stoic features. Hips bucked up in attempt to dive further into the unbelievable warmth - only to be thwarted by hands pressing down onto them, restricting their movement as the head of indigo dipped down further, swallowing as much length as she could which was rewarded with a husky groan for her efforts.

Tears pricked the corner of lavender eyes once the mushroom-like tip poked the back of her throat and retreated before she could gag on her boyfriend's member, moving back to shallow bobbing with the occasional tongue sliding along the veins lining the twitching cock.

"Ugh, Hina..." Sasuke breathes through heavy pants, teeth gnashing together once the blue haired woman attempted to slip him deep into her throat again. Onyx orbs rolled to the back of his head at the pleasurable onslaught assaulting his lower half - he wasn't going to last long at the rate she was going. And he was far from finished yet. "Stop...nngh...I'm gonna.."

Fortunately for him, his girlfriend was attentive as always and immediately stopped her actions at his words though she took her sweet time pulling off of him; giving him one last lingering suck on her way up until the tip slipped out of her mouth with an audible 'pop' that had his cock jolting impatiently for more.

It didn't take long for her lithe form to climb over him, hands gently nudging him backwards until he was laying on his back while she kneeled over him and reached under to line up his unsatisfied erection to her dripping entrance. Pearly teeth bit down on a pink lip as shapely hips steadily lowered until his thick cock was sheathed in her addicting heat.

Hands sliding up until they were pressed to his chest, lavender met onyx and a small, mischievous smile tugged along glossy lips as curvy hips swiveled in such a way that had the Uchiha reeling at the shock of pleasure shooting through his member. His arm splayed across his flushed face, obscuring his view as his blue haired girlfriend began to eagerly bounce in his lap, setting a comfortable rhythm that had his heart pounding in his chest, breaths leaving his parted lips in hot bursts everytime she would pause in her bouncing to grind her lush hips sensuously into him.

Unable to handle just laying around anymore - especially after having caught a glimpse of her generous bosom swinging tantalizingly with her movements, Sasuke places his hand on her hip and pulled himself up; more then ready to engulf one of those pink buds in his salivating mouth.

Only to be intercepted by her hands pushing down on his chest, forcing him into laying back down with a frustrated scowl now fixed to his red face.

"J-just relax...I-I...don't want you to strain yourself." Hinata breathed, hips pressing down hard and circling deliciously. He had to keep himself from arching his back and just letting her take the reins in riding him till he explodes.

However, his pride was hurt from the strain comment and wanted nothing more than to prove that he was more than capable of handling himself with only one arm.

Hinata was startled when scarlet filled her vision suddenly, hips stuttering out of her set rhythm as the sharingan stared back at her, tomoes spinning languidly - he wanted to remember the moment he fucks her silly. Her face screwed up in pleasure will be his greatest treasure.

Fingers squeezed her hip roughly, nails beginning to dig in once his hips bucked up powerfully and forcing a startled squeak from the surprised female who wasn't expecting such a response to her attempts to let him relax while she does the work. Before she could realize what was going on, Hinata found teeth latching on the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. She moaned at the pressure applied there, nails digging into his shoulders once his teeth was removed to suck hungrily on the patch of flesh.

The hand that was on her hip traveled until it gripped one of her rounded cheeks, squeezing it hard. Hinata shuddered once hot air hit the shell of her ear, lips tickling the flesh, "I suggest you hold on tight."

"Wha-eep!" Hinata squeaked, arms wrapping around her Uchiha's neck when he abruptly stood up, easily holding her up with his one arm hanging onto her bottom.

"S-Sasuke, what are yo-"

"I'm going to show you that I can fuck you just fine with one arm." He murmured into her ear before pulling back to send her a confident smirk, sharingan spinning as he made sure to memorize the wide eyed gaze of his shy girlfriend.

A gasp was ripped from her throat when he withdrew from her only to surge upwards powerfully, slamming into her with enough force to have her bounce in his arm. Her legs immediately curled around his waist, tightening securely to make sure she doesn't fall incase he happened to lose his grip.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get adjusted to holding her weight in his arm and swiftly set an appealing pace. The muscles in his arms flexed with each thrust into the female's supple body, hand grasping her bottom with a vice grip strong enough to likely leave a hand print bruise later. He quickly realized that the position was quite draining but determinedly kept on - egged on by the keening whines of his blue haired girlfriend as she clung to him tightly, flustered face pressed into the skin of his neck.

His arm held her in place as his cock continuously surged up into her welcoming heat, her juices coating the thick length thoroughly and making it easier for him to slide deeper as it began to drip down until it was covering the quivering flesh of his thighs. His teeth buried into her shoulder, muffling his groans as his nails dug into her bottom, hips snapping harder and faster into her. His arm ached and his legs were trembling with the effort - but it just felt so mindblowingly good that he couldn't stop plowing into her.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, nearly blowing his load right then and there once her insides began to contract sporadically around his needy cock. Nails dipped harshly into his shoulders as the Hyuuga released a wanton cry, back arching so far back that he had to lean forward and slide his hand up from her bottom to around her waist to make sure she didn't fall out of his hold.

He carefully turned around and dropped the writhing woman heavily onto the bed before continuing to dutifully plow into her straight through her climax, pausing only to lift a leg onto his shoulder and adjusting himself until he was hovering over her to gain a deeper angle that drove the over-sensitized Hyuuga insane with lust. Sasuke panted, reaching his hand around her leg to thumb her swollen bead but quickly got irritated at how hard it was to keep his balance at the same time and instead grabbed her wrist to guide her hand to that bundle of nerves.

"Touch yourself." His husky voice commanded, tongue slipping hungrily over his upper lip when she immediately obeyed, fingers swirling over her clit. She writhed restlessly at the amplified pleasure shooting through her core with the added stimulation that had her wailing lewdly.

Curling his hand into the sheets besides Hinata's head, Sasuke proceeded to pound into his moaning girlfriend's heat unmercifully. The bed protested loudly in response to his hard thrusts, the sound of skin slapping skin filling his ears along with their continuous cries of pleasure.

"Ugh...fuck.." He grunted out, arm bending down until he was leaning on his elbow, Hinata's flexible leg pressing to her chest with his weight on the back of it. Sweat glided down warm flesh as his thrusts picked up to an almost animalistic pace, leaving the blue haired woman trembling in his onslaught, fingers helping work her over until her mind was sent reeling at the toe curling pleasure sent shooting through her body once again. Sasuke couldn't hold in the strangled moan at the tight grip her walls had on his throbbing member, balls tightening and signaling his coming release. "Fuck!"

His burning face pressed into the skin of her neck as he drove in as deep as he could, filling her with his seed. He continued to thrust weakly into her until he was finished, enjoying the way she jerked under him as a result of her climax.

Eventually, once he gathered his breath, Sasuke slipped out of her heat with a grunt and dropped heavily next to his exhausted lover who smiled blissfully at him.

"Y-you certainly proved that you can handle yourself just fine with one arm." He grunted, the corner of his lip tilting up in a smug smirk as pride filled his chest. Though, he will admit, it was quite frustrating to not have another hand to touch her with at the same time.

His eyes darkened slightly as an idea came over him while Hinata grew concerned at the lustful onyx eyes staring her down.

"Next time, I'll summon a clone." That way he'll have an extra hand helping him hold her while he touches her.

"E-eh?!"


	2. NejiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Incest and one sided SasuHina

Neji sneered as he finally found who he was looking for in the library.

While he was happy to have found the person he was seeking - he was not so pleased to see a certain parasitic Uchiha right next to her. Leaning much closer than was considered necessary.

The stupid raven may have been able to fool his precious cousin with the pretense of needing a tutor but Neji would not fall for it, for as much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was clearly much too smart to have any need of a tutor. But sweet Hinata was much too kind as to question why the perfect Uchiha would request for her help.

A grey colored eye twitched in irritation when the Uchiha bastard subtly scooted closer to the oblivious Hyuuga, who continued to speak to the raven, lavender eyes unmoving from their sheets of paper as she attempted to explain each problem as thoroughly as she could. She was unaware of the hand splayed along the back of her chair as onyx orbs stared intently at her face, not paying a lick of attention to what she was saying, considering that he already knew all of it.

Neji was seething once the hand that was laying idle along the back of the chair, lifted to discreetly play with a strand of blue hair. Before he knew it, he was at their table with a very agitated aura flowing off of him in waves.

Hinata noticed him immediately, her smile brightening immensely at the sight of him despite the foul expression plastered along his handsome face, "Neji-"

She was cut off by his hand clamping around her wrist and dragging her out of her seat to stand by his side. Lavender eyes blinked incredulously as the two testosterone fueled males glared silently at each other, wordlessly challenging the other.

Still with no words to spare, Neji dropped his hand from her wrist to tangle his fingers with hers, proceeding to drag her off. She could tell from the irritation flowing off the Hyuuga that there was no arguing with him and turned back to wave at the now frowning Uchiha with an apologetic smile, "S-sorry Sasuke, next time!"

Sasuke sneered at the departing backs, it was always 'next time' because of that long haired bastard, "Tch."

**xXx**

Hinata squeaked once she was shoved into the dim closet, the door clicked shut behind the older Hyuuga and closed off any source of light, which left the two shrouded in darkness.

A hand reached out in the dark, hoping to find something to hold onto. A larger hand engulfed it and pressed the much smaller one against the wall next to the head of blue. She gasped as his hard body pushed flush against her, which trapped her against the wall and left her no room to move as warm lips captured her own in a hungry kiss.

A palm smoothed up her collarbone and caressed the column of flesh along her throat briefly before it drifted back to fist into the long strands of blue and tugged down in order to tilt her face upwards, and gave him the chance to slant his lips over her quivering ones. A moist appendage stroked her plump lips until they parted, when it did it immediately dove in and ravished her warm cavern, it swirled around her still tongue and coaxed it to dance with his own.

Finally, once the need for air became apparent - Neji pulled back, rested his forehead against Hinata's, and panted heavily against her parted lips. His grey eyes glared into her own wide lavender ones in the dim lighting, his fingers squeezed her hand, "Neji-"

"I thought I told you to stop indulging that stupid Uchiha." He growled, as he pushed closer to her body and allowed her to feel his hardness pressed into the soft flesh of her abdomen. He relished the low gasp that escaped the petite woman at feeling his arousal.

"H-he needed help with his homework..." She defended weakly; she couldn't imagine how difficult it was for someone as prideful as Sasuke to have actually mustered up the courage to ask for help. It didn't feel right to her to reject his need for help from her.

She released a startled sound when instead of answering her, Neji just grabbed her and spun her around before he pushed her back against the wall, and replaced his front to her back. Hinata shivered at the contrasting mixture of the cool wall against her front and the heat of Neji covering her backside.

Hot breath billowed over the shell of her ear as his hands smoothed along her sides, a knee slipped between her thighs and pressed against her core. Hinata nibbled her bottom lip, hands flattened against the smooth marble.

A muscled chest pushed against her back, which kept her front trapped as his leg began to rock back and forth, the top of it slid against her panties and gave her enough pleasurable friction to have her brows pinching together. "You and I both know that the Uchiha doesn't need any help with his work." He nipped the top of her ear teasingly, his erection pressed insistently against her lower back. "Or do you perhaps...like his attention?"

"W-what?! D-don't be silly..." Hinata whimpered, her hips had a mind of its own and began to rock gently against his firm leg to gain more friction. He knew exactly how to get her wet as her panties began to moisten with her juices.

"Perhaps you believe that he can fuck you better than me?" He hissed into her burning ear, he rocked his leg harder against her covered core and won a choked cry from the trapped female. Tears of pleasure pricked the corners of her eyes as she rolled her hips desperately against the top of his leg, the unbearable heat had built rapidly in her lower abdomen and drove her insane with lust, drowning out Neji's words completely, "Maybe you need a reminder of how much pleasure I can give you."

Hinata whined once Neji removed his leg away from her aching core. She faintly heard the sound of his belt clinking along with a zipper being pulled down before his hand slipped beneath her uniform skirt and grasped the top of her panties and yanked it down to let it dangle just above her knees as hot, throbbing flesh replaced his leg between her thighs. His hands pushed her legs closed so that his hard flesh was encased in the softness between her thighs, the top of his shaft rested just below her dripping core.

His eyes rolled closed at the pillowy heat that surrounded his throbbing flesh. He leaned his upper body back, hands traveled up from her legs to squeeze her rounded cheeks, nails dug in with a groan as he began to rock his hips against her and allowed them both to gain the satisfaction of flesh sliding on flesh.

Neji's tongue slipped lustfully along his upper lip as he kneaded the plump flesh in his large hands, squeezing unmercifully as his pelvis slapped against her backside audibly. Wetness from his cock grinding against her lips began to coat his length, and slicked him up thoroughly in preparation for the main course. One hand ascended from her bottom, up to her curved back until it rested against the back of her neck, fingers circled it and kept her face restrained to the cool marble as he picked up the pace, and slid his hard flesh faster against her slippery thighs and heat.

"N-Neji," Came her breathy voice, lavender eyes screwed shut as fingers tried and failed to grasp against the smooth marble. The hold around the back of her neck tightened once she tried to push away from the marble, which kept her pinned as his cock slid wildly along her lower lips. Giving up on trying to push on the marble, Hinata instead slipped her knuckles into her gasping mouth. She attempted to muffle her moans each time the mushroom-like tip of his cock bumped against her swollen pearl, which left her trembling at the constant stimulation that assaulted her senses.

The blue haired Hyuuga jolted when the hand on her bottom lifted and dropped back down abruptly in a hard slap that had her biting down on her knuckles - she was thankful that it was after school and not that many students would be lingering around to walk by and possibly hear them. His palm rubbed the soft flesh briefly before it delivered another smack to it that had her teeth clenching down until she was sure it would be leaving an indention in her skin.

A couple more slaps and Hinata suddenly tensed, her eyes rolled back in blinding pleasure as his tip nudged her sensitive bundle of nerves to the point that she was left quivering in the aftermath, drool leaking out of the corner of her parted lips. Hinata's body slackened once her high wore off and would've dropped to the floor if it hadn't been for Neji's unyielding hold on her neck keeping her up.

He only gave her a second to relax from her climax before she felt his tip begin to nudge at her fluttery opening gently - giving her the only warning that she was going to get before it pushed inside, squeezing through her contracting walls until it was seated as deep as it could get. He grinned at the choked cry that escaped his precious cousin at having him fill her right after he brought her to climax.

Having kept his hold on her neck, he moved forward to mold himself to her back, tongue slipping out to lap at the shell of her ear, "You think the Uchiha can leave you trembling like this?" His teeth latched down onto her ear, his shaft twitched with need inside her tight heat.

"I-I d-don't-aaah," She was unable to finish her sentence once he began to draw his hips back with an agonizing slowness that left her frustrated, her shapely hips shook from side to side and pushed back in an attempt to get him sheathed back inside. Her effort was thwarted by a hand that grasped her hip and just like her upper half - pinned her lower half to the wall, which left her to writhe helplessly as he continued to draw away from her clenching heat until just the tip lingered in her. "N-Neji please.."

He fulfilled her plea with a sharp snap of his hips and filled her once more to the brim with his girth. Hinata winced as her breasts were forced up harshly against the cold marble due to Neji's insistence at keeping her melded completely against the wall. The simultaneous sensation of his fingers consistently squeezing and loosening around her neck, along with each thrust of his hips into her supple body, left her dizzy with pleasure.

Her juices steadily leaked down her quivering thighs with each slide into her milky walls, wetness thoroughly coated the hard flesh that invaded her and gave him easier access to slide into her addicting hole. A husky groan rumbled from behind her, as each wet slap tickled her ears and couldn't contain her moan once pain bloomed along her shoulder as pearly white teeth dug deeper with each thrust into her sopping entrance. Her fleshy walls tightened and squeezed with each slide and seemingly tried to suck him in every time he pulled away.

It didn't take long as the steady rhythm picked up in the older Hyuuga as he dug his nails into the sensitive area of her hip and left behind moon shaped indentations as he pulsed into her wildly. "Ugh... _Hinata_." He groaned, as his fingers squeezed ever more tightly around her delicate neck and the hand on her hip dipped south until it found her swollen pearl. Neji pushed down on it, and rubbed it in rough circles, desperate to make the bluenette come before him.

Hinata released a keening whine with the amplified pleasure bestowed upon her writhing body, her nails clawed blindly at the marble wall with each rapid thrust into her ecstasy filled body. His thick length continued to piston violently into her over sensitized core frantically with his coming release.

And soon, with the combined efforts of his pounding cock and circling fingers, Hinata reached nirvana once more with a shrill cry, hips gyrating mindlessly in her pleasure. A guttural moan was ripped from Neji's mouth once her milky walls clamped down around his swollen cock and contracted sporadically along the pistoning appendage as she attempted to milk him thoroughly. However, he swiftly pulled out, and painted the marble wall with his seed.

The tense, pleasure riddled Hyuugas, carefully slipped down to the ground, as they had no more strength in their trembling limbs to stand. Muscled arms wound around her waist and Hinata felt a sleepy smile pull along her lips as she relaxed back against the long haired Hyuuga behind her.

She giggled lightly, rubbing her hand absently along his arm.

"What's so funny?" Neji murmured with a smirk, thumbs circling the flesh of her hips.

"Y-you should really do something about your jealousy." She whispered tiredly, an amused smile pulling along her lips once Neji made an offended snort.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of that Uchiha?" He grumbled and Hinata was about to respond with another amused smile when the door to the closet was abruptly pulled open and the pair was greeted with the sight of the person they were just talking about.

Hinata flushed deeply and Neji glared once they noticed the very obvious tent in the Uchiha's pants as he stared at them with a serious expression and stated a demand, "I want to join next time."


End file.
